Close the Distance
by UnfamiliarSky
Summary: Follows Sorry Not Sorry. Beca and Chloe's first time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oooooh I think you guys will like this one. I really like it! The next chapter of this one in Chloe's POV will have some parts that are left out of this one intentionally.**

 **Ch 1.**

Beca held Chloe's hand as she opened the door to the club they'd spent the last few hours in to let Chloe out first. She let out a surprised laugh when the redhead hurried into the night, pulling Beca behind her by their still joined hands.

The cool night air welcomed Beca after the night on the crowded dance floor. The younger girl laughed again when she felt herself being twirled enthusiastically while Chloe continued to sing the song still playing inside the building. The taller girl spun her and then pulled her against her. Beca's arms reflexively moved to circle Chloe's waist while the other girl's draped around her neck. Chloe's voice dropped to a hum as the two continued to sway back and forth; the music from inside, though muffled, still audible to them on the sidewalk.

Beca grinned at her.

"I take it you had a good time?"

Instead of a verbal response, Beca saw Chloe lean in and gladly welcomed the feel of her sweet lips against her own. She felt the familiar rush go through her body as they kissed. Even after a month of them, those kisses still left her lightheaded.

Technically it was thirty four days, but who was counting?

Thirty four days of Chloe's kisses. Thirty four days of holding her; of going out on dates. Thirty four days of Chloe Beale. Of being able to call her _hers_.

It still blew her mind.

When they separated, Beca placed a smirk on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chloe giggled and pressed her forehead to Beca's, "That's a hell yes."

Beca smiled proudly as they walked hand in hand to the car. They kissed quickly once more before getting into their respective doors and she began to drive towards Chloe's apartment. As she drove, Beca's mind came up with the thought that she truly wasn't ready for the night to end. She wasn't ready to go back to her room at her dad's, where she was staying until school started up again, and lying awake well into the night with thoughts of Chloe racing through her head.

In the month that they'd been together, they hadn't yet _been together_ and honestly it was something she'd been thinking about more and more.

During the times their kissing sessions got more heated, Beca would be struck with the same questions that plagued her each time.

Would this be the time when they went further? Was Chloe hoping they would? How much experience did her girlfriend have? Would she care that Beca had less? Ok, none?

Beca had had her share of girlfriends her and there, but truth be told she'd never, for lack of a better phrase, gone all the way.

As much as she felt the desire to go forward, and boy did she feel it, Beca was also concerned that she didn't know how to give Chloe what she wanted or needed.

"Hey," she heard her girlfriend say to get her out of her head as they pulled up to the building; she turned to face her, "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing much."

Beca had no intention to share these thoughts with Chloe. The last thing wanted was for her to know how often she thought about it. Having Chloe think she went home after each date and… took care of herself with the redhead in mind would be mortifying.

Sure, it was pretty much true, but she didn't need to know that.

"You want to come in for a while?"

Beca tried not to agree too quickly to the invite and was soon stepping into Chloe's shared apartment.

She was definitely happy Aubrey was visiting her family and only a few minutes later that happiness became full on praise when she found herself in a heated make out session on the couch.

As it continued to heat up, those thoughts came around again; especially when she felt Chloe's warm palm come to rest on her thigh. The questions came speeding through her head and it was almost as if Chloe could hear them too because she suddenly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked her.

"What? Nothing," she answered quickly, "I'm sitting here with my gorgeous girlfriend, why would you think anything's wrong?"

Chloe ran a hand over her hair, taming it with a chuckle.

"For starters, you're kind of rambling," she pointed out, "Second, every time we're kissing you're all into it for a while and then it's like you, I don't know, hit a wall or something. I can feel a change in what you're doing; like you're overthinking."

Beca looked down at her hands and began playing with her fingers.

"Oh."

She didn't realize Chloe could tell. A slender hand came into her vision and covered her own, causing her to look back up.

"What is it?"

Beca sighed and tried to dismiss it, "It's nothing."

"Beca," Chloe's voice came again; asking her to be honest.

"It's just…ok, how many people have…" she paused, deciding she didn't really want to know, "Chloe, our, um, experience levels are probably pretty different. It makes me nervous, ok?"

Chloe chuckled, "Is that really what you've been so worried about?"

"Well, yeah."

"First of all, I haven't exactly been all around you know. I've only been with a couple people; it's not a big deal."

Beca laughed nervously.

"Well, even just once means it's more than me."

"Oh," she heard the redhead say after an awkward moment, "You mean, you've never?"

Beca pressed her hands against her face and groaned before pulling them back, "I'm sorry, I totally killed the mood. It's just, I don't know what you're used to or expecting and I don't even know if you're thinking about those things yet, but ok, yes, I am. I think about it. I think about it a lot and yeah, I'm nervous."

Beca was surprised when Chloe's lips returned to hers. When she pulled back, she slid her fingers through Beca's hair.

"I think about it, too," she told her, "I want that with you, and yes I've been with a few people, but they weren't you. I'm nervous to be with you because you mean more to me than any of them did. Our first time, when we have it, will be amazing because it's ours. Trust me, whenever you're ready, I'll be so happy to experience it and learn everything about you."

Beca took a moment to look at the unbelievable girl at her side as her words sunk in. Taking a breath to gather her courage, Beca pushed forward and pressed a passionate kiss to Chloe's lips. She wrapped her arms around her tightly hoping to convey how much she wanted and felt for her. Chloe seemed to get the message as she separated just long enough to breathlessly ask:

"Are you sure?"

Beca nodded feverishly, "I'm sure," she licked her lips, "I just might need some…coaching."

Chloe smiled and rose to her feet, pulling Beca up by the hand and leading them to her bedroom.

Beca paused when they were sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at her with eyes full of desire and nervousness.

"We'll go slow," Chloe reassured her once more before gently encouraging Beca to lay back while she carefully covered her with her own body.

Beca's breath shuddered as she gazed up at her while Chloe removed her shirt. Her hand shook with anxiousness and she found herself whispering, "Can I touch you?"

Chloe nodded and Beca felt her heart speed up as her fingers danced over the warm skin above her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Beca nodded, "Yes."

Afterwards, Beca's bare chest heaved up and down dramatically as she lay flat on her back, hair a mess against the pillow; her lung and heart attempting to regulate their rhythms once more. The sheet shifted, a brush of cool air danced over her sweat coated skin as Chloe crawled up to settle beside her.

Beca rested a palm against her slick forehead as she tried to speak.

"That was…" searched as her brain seemed to forget the English language, "Wow. I mean… wow."

The redhead propped her head up on her elbow and looked at her.

"You ok?" she heard Chloe ask, "How do you feel?"

"It feels like, like everything is different," Beca turned her head on the pillow to glance at Chloe, "Do you feel different? Wait, you've already…never mind. Should this be a quiet moment?"

Chloe chuckled at her adorable rambling and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her to hold her closer.

"You're right," she spoke, "Everything is different."

Beca wasn't sure exactly how long it was when she fell asleep in Chloe's arms, but it felt like just a second before she was waking up.

For a minute she was sure the night before had all been a dream, a vivid one, but a dream nonetheless. That was until she felt the sheets against her nude body and noticed she was sore in all the right places. Rolling over, she was puzzled when she found the sunlight draped across an empty mattress.

She slid out and noticed some clothes folded on the corner of the bed. Assuming Chloe had left them out for her; she dressed in the slightly too long sweats and shirt and made her way out. Her bare feet slid across the floor until found her girlfriend at the stove.

Beca had to stop for a minute and just stand there to watch Chloe. The redhead looked breathtaking in a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at the sight and a sudden thought came to her. One unlike the usual barrage she was accustomed to when it came to her relationship with Chloe. It was so sudden and unexpected she had to put a hand to her chest and lean against the wall before her knees could give out.

It actually frightened her with how powerful it was. How true it was.

That she wanted to spend every morning like this.

That it was undeniable now…

She was in love.

X

X

X


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back here with part two of this little world. Chloe's point of view** **. I hope you all enjoy this! It doesn't go far into the down and dirty, it's just not my forte but I did my best with what I did do.**

 **SIDENOTE: I've had quite a few people request I do a 'jealous Chloe' chapter. People love a jealous Chloe and I'm one of them. So, your patience will pay off because she will make an appearance in an upcoming installment to this universe.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

* * *

The loud music pulsed in her ears, making it impossible to hear her own thoughts. She knew, though, if she could hear them, they would all be centered around one thing: Beca. She hadn't taken her eyes off the brunette the entire night on the dance floor. Their sweaty bodies playing off each other to the rhythm of the remix bombarding the crowd.

Watching Beca move, uncharacteristically uninhibited in her dancing, Chloe had to bite her lip to control herself and not just maul her right there on the floor. Chloe continued to watch, feeling the familiar pool of desire flooding through her and deciding it was definitely time to get Beca alone.

She leaned in, still having to shout over the music even close to Beca's ear.

"Ready to go?"

Beca nodded while swiping her hair away from her face and grabbed Chloe's hand. Using her small stature, Beca easily maneuvered them through the crowd.

Chloe was so high on the night and every night with Beca, she kept dancing once they were outside. She spun her girlfriend around and then pulled the laughing girl against her.

She was continually blown away by her relationship with Beca. Each day the once closed off, cynical girl let Chloe see more and more of herself. Sure, she still wasn't the easiest at social situations and still sarcastic as hell, but for the redhead she was different.

She was open.

She was relaxed.

However, now, in the car as Beca drove her towards her apartment, she could see the girl getting lost in her head. She did that sometimes. Chloe wondered where she went when she did that. Anytime she would ask, the girl always gave some vague answer or dismissed it all together as nothing. That was something Chloe wished would change, but she thought she had a good read on her girlfriend to know when to push and when to step back. The night was going so well Chloe decided she didn't want to spoil it.

When she asked Beca to leave the club, Chloe hoped they might take advantage of her empty apartment.

Maybe even… _full_ advantage.

She cast her gaze at the driver as these thoughts came to her. They'd been together for a little while now and lately Chloe had been wondering when they might reach the next step.

Knowing how Beca was, Chloe was determined to let the other girl take the lead. She would never pressure or push her into something before she was ready. Even if Chloe spent a little too much time in her room with Titanium playing, remembering the way song sounded in Beca's voice as the redhead imagined her hand was Beca's. Despite her frustrations, Chloe knew she would wait years if it took that long before Beca was ready.

The car came to a stop and Chloe wasted no time in inviting Beca up at the first opportunity; smiling at the other girl's quick response.

As happened at the end of many of their dates, the two were soon deep in a feverish kissing session. Chloe was over the moon as she was immersed in the taste of Beca. Her hands dancing along Chloe's torso, doing nothing to quell the desire burning within her. She wondered if her girlfriend could feel the heat coursing through her.

She was on fire under Beca's touch. The attentiveness of her girlfriend was on a level Chloe had never experienced in any previous relationship; guy or girl. There was a tenderness that didn't take anything away from the passion. Chloe never wanted it to end.

Except…

There it was.

Chloe felt the change in the other girl. It was hard to describe, but she could sense it when the girl seemed to disappear into her head. Her actions lost some of the passion Chloe had previously been praising in her head and it all became sort of … routine. Normally, Chloe did her best to ignore it, knowing in a few minutes it would pass like it had never happened. But tonight, she just couldn't.

She wanted to know what seemed to pop into the brunette's head every time they were together.

So, against her body's demand to keep going, Chloe pulled back. The surprise evident on Beca's face as Chloe separated. Surprise was quickly replaced by confusion when Chloe asked what was wrong.

"What? Nothing," the girl answered right away; predictably so. The girl went on, "I'm sitting here with my gorgeous girlfriend, why would you think anything's wrong?"

Chloe ran her hand through her hair. The compliment made her heart bloom, but she refused to be deterred from her mission.

She did her best to explain her concerns to Beca. Choosing her words carefully so she could hopefully get her point across without having a negative effect on the girl's confidence. She saw Beca's eyes fall to her hands and knew, despite her efforts, that her girlfriend was becoming self-conscious so she gently covered one of those hands with her own to encourage her.

"It's just…ok, how many people have…"

Chloe's brows lifted as she heard the beginning of the question. Beca stopped, obviously rethinking it. Had she been about to ask what Chloe thought she was? Why would she want to know that? Chloe certainly had no desire to know how many people Beca had been with. It wasn't important to her, but clearly it mattered to Beca.

Chloe wasn't ashamed.

If Beca really needed to know, she would share; Chloe had nothing to hide.

"Chloe," Beca started again, "our, um, experience levels are probably pretty different. It makes me nervous, ok?"

Chloe chuckled. She couldn't help it. She hadn't realized Beca would be so worried about comparing their experiences.

"Is that really what you've been so worried about?"

"Well, yeah."

Chloe grinned and patted the back of Beca's hand.

"First of all," she began hoping to ease her concern, "I haven't exactly been all around. I've only been with a few people. It's no big deal."

Four people, to be exact. Two guys and two girls. Her meet ups with Tom came to be after a frustrating year following a break up with her last girlfriend. He was nice enough, but neither were wanting much more than a physical release at the time.

"Well, even just once means it's more than me."

Beca's confession to a second to really sink in. It sounded like she was saying…

"Oh," Chloe voiced, "You mean… you've never?"

Well, Chloe hadn't been expecting that.

Not that she thought Beca was the sleep around type or anything; it was just surprising that someone as amazing as her had never met someone who could see how wonderful she was. Chloe was pulled from this train of thought as Beca started rambling on about ruining the moment.

As cute as the redhead found it when the other girl would go on and on like that, she stopped her before she could get too self-deprecating and runaway. To ease her girlfriend's concerns, Chloe made her own confession. She admitted to Beca that, yes, she thought about it too.

That she was nervous, too. Her first time with Beca would be like her first time all over again; even more so. It would mean more than every other encounter she'd had put together. Because it would be with Beca. Her Beca.

To Chloe's surprise, just seconds after assuring Beca that there was no hurry, the girl had surged forward into her arms and crushed against her lips. Even though she reacted automatically, it still took her mind a moment to completely understand. This wasn't just any kiss. This was more than a kiss; this was a kiss that would lead to…

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked breathlessly as she looked deep into Beca's eyes.

The girl nodded without hesitation, "I just might need some…coaching."

Chloe smiled and led Beca into the bedroom. With the promise to go slow, she sat the girl on the edge of the mattress.

With a caring kiss, she carefully guided her girlfriend to lay back, making sure she was ready. Taking the first step, Chloe settled over Beca, careful of where her weight sat on the smaller girl, and searched her for any sign of discomfort. Seeing none, Chloe leaned down to give her another gentle kiss before sitting back and removing her shirt.

She paused, not wanting to push too much too fast, and waited for Beca to let her know she was ready to keep going. She could swear she felt the heat from Beca's eyes trailing over her.

"Can I touch you?"

Beca's whispered request sent a flush of affection through the redhead. Even after they'd established their intentions and let it be known what they were doing, Beca still asked for Chloe's permission. Of course, she granted it.

Soon after she agreed, she felt Beca's trembling hands coast over her skin. Starting at her stomach and gliding up, making Chloe's abdomen tense up at her touch. Her hands traveled up, dusting over the fabric of her bra, then over her shoulders and down her back.

Chloe controlled her breathing as Beca's touch danced over her. As the fingers reached the clasp of her bra, Beca's eyes zeroed in on Chloe's. Another silent request being asked. Chloe answered by leaning down and meeting her lips again.

Whispering against her skin, "Go ahead."

She did. The hands on her back fidgeted a few moments, eliciting a nervous chuckle from Beca, before they finally worked it free. Chloe slid it off her shoulders and tossed it aside blindly into the room. She moved her hands to grab Beca's and moved them around to place them over her now exposed breasts and gave her another sensual kiss.

She felt Beca's breath hitch into her mouth once her hands encountered the soft flesh. Chloe smiled at the reaction and continued to kiss her as she felt Beca begin to take the initiative and slowly began to move her hands to knead softly. Chloe felt her desire begin to burn and whispered to Beca, coaching her as requested.

"Kiss them."

She felt Beca move to do just that and let out a shuddering breath as she felt the other girl's lips press carefully against her burning skin; first on one side, then the other. The brunette looked up at her and asked, "Was that ok?"

"Oh yeah," she assured, then spoke as her she felt her breaths getting heavy, "Take off your shirt."

Chloe leaned back and helped Beca as she hurried to comply; her bra soon following Chloe's out into the abyss of the shadowed bedroom.

Chloe marveled at the topless girl beneath her. She could see the nervousness in Beca's face as she lay exposed to her. Quick to beat it back she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"God, you're beautiful," she told her and leaned down once more.

This time she placed her lips along Beca's jaw trailing downward over her neck, collarbone and down to her chest. She felt Beca jolt, a quiet gasp leaving her throat, as Chloe gave special attention to her nipple.

"Oh," Beca voiced, surprised by the new sensation, "Shit.

Chloe grinned, proud of herself for getting such a response, before switching to the other one to even it up. She could feel Beca writhing beneath her at her attentions.

"You like that?" Chloe asked, pressing a soft kiss to the center of her chest.

"Uh-huh," Beca nodded, unable to speak more than that.

"Then you're going to love this." Chloe continued to trail warm kisses down Beca's quivering stomach until she got to the waist of her jeans. Her fingers made quick work of the button and started to unzip them when Beca's hand suddenly grabbed hers; effectively stopping her from going further. For a worried moment, Chloe thought she'd gone too far.

"Wait," Beca said, already breathing heavy, "What about you? Shouldn't I...?"

Chloe smiled up at her, "Later," she told her, "This is for you."

Feeling Beca's hand loosen on her own, Chloe finished unzipping the jeans all the way. Double checking with Beca once more.

"Sure, you're ready?"

"Yes," she answered and nodded, "Yes."

Encouraged by her girlfriend, Chloe worked to pull her pants down, feeling Beca assist with a lift of her hips to allow her to do so. Once they were gone, Chloe took her time to run her hands up her bare legs, admiring every inch of skin before getting back up to the band of her underwear. The heat coming off the girl under her was enough to drive Chloe mad. As promised, however, she controlled her tightly wound desire and went slow.

The next morning, Chloe woke up still blissfully wrapped around Beca just as she'd been when she fell asleep. The previous night was everything she could've wished it to be. She could live in the sounds Beca made beneath her; in the touch of her hands over her bare skin.

She knew Beca had wanted to return the favor, as it were, but it became clear that would come another night. As Chloe expected from the intensity of the other girl's responses, she'd fallen asleep soon after and still hadn't woken up. From the looks of it, Beca hadn't even moved in her sleep. The redhead had no doubts that her stamina would increase with …practice.

The thought of repeating the night with Beca filled her chest and it was all she could do not to squeeze the girl in her arms until she woke up just so she could look in her eyes.

Instead, she took care to unwrap her arms without disturbing her. She held her breath when Beca moved around a bit, releasing it when Beca settled back into the pillow and let out a sigh without ever waking.

She remained still for another moment just to be safe. Her eyes roamed over Beca's sleeping form, drinking in the rare sight of her stillness. She learned quickly that the girl was never still while awake. Even when she was just sitting there, for all appearances doing nothing, she was always moving.

Tapping her foot or moving her fingers along to some song only she could hear. To Chloe, Beca was a living embodiment of music, and that was one of the things she loved about her. She smiled to herself before quietly sliding off the opposite side of the bed.

Taking a few seconds to get out some comfortable clothes for herself as well as laying some out for Beca to put on once she woke, she made her way to the kitchen.

Humming to herself, Chloe started making breakfast for the two of them. She tried not to get carried away in her thoughts, but really, she just couldn't help it as her imagination took on a life of its own. A wonderful life at that.

She was picturing more mornings like this one.

Beca sleeping in _their_ bed instead of _her_ bed.

Some days getting up early and making her breakfast; others just lying beside her with no reason to leave.

It was everything she wanted.

She'd known her feelings for Beca had been growing since that first meeting; lately she'd been dancing on the edge of naming that feeling. But there was no denying it anymore the moment she'd opened her eyes next to Beca that morning.

Chloe knew she wouldn't be saying it to her right then. Beca had made leaps and bounds in her emotional maturity, but she still worried about scaring her off by moving too fast. On the other hand, their relationship had taken a huge step last night and Beca had said declared that everything felt different. Maybe this was one of those things that had changed, maybe that meant Beca was there too.

Like most things in their relationship, Chloe would allow an easy pace at Beca's lead.

Well, to a reasonable degree anyway.

Until then, she would continue to be happy just knowing how she felt for herself.

It wouldn't stop her from imagining it though. The moment she would tell Beca that she loved her and, hopefully, the moment she would hear Beca say it back.

X

X


End file.
